A New Game to Play
by bere132
Summary: I was selected for the games along with my friend Clove. There were rumors going wild about them being cancelled or being super interesting.When I go to the training center I find it very hard to kill any of the tributes once I meet Katniss. Hope you lik.
1. Training Center

**Authors note: So this is just my first story so please cut me some slack. So anyways here is****my story.**

**The training center**

**I turned to see my competition there wasn't. That's when I saw her kneeling down looking at the plants looking at the plants to see which was poisonous which one wasn't. She had a long braid, olive skin, and her eyes well… I didn't know yet I haven't looked at them yet. **

**She was beautiful if I could only see her face. That's when I left the sword and decided to walk over their see what conversation I would be able to have. As I got closer I became nervous what would I say, I mean I could help her choose chose what plant was not poisonous. That's when I realized I was the hottest guy here I didn't have to worry.**

**All I needed tot do was walk over there and say hi. After that it was all in the bag .I kept on walking over there with more confidence once I saw she was looking was over there I saw she was looking at 3 different types of berries.**

"**Hi I am Cato and you are?" I purred into her ear. Scared she jumped onto her feet fist in the air ready to swing.**

"**Hey I am here to learn and make new friends what's your name?'' I said while chuckling with my hands in the air meaning no threat. I saw her face she looked puzzled at first not knowing what to say her face was really easy to read.**

**Then she said,' My name is Katniss, but as you can see I'm busy so you can leave now and go back to playing wit your swords ".**

**I felt my anger rise up I clenched my fist thinking who does she is to talk to me that way? And why I came hear in the first place. That's when I saw her grey eyes it was like a key to her feelings something she could not mask. They weren't fool of hatred they had a soft glow in them. Like the eyes of girls academy right after I gave them my signature grin. "You know I'm not only good at just swords but other stuff too", I said with a grin.**

"**Gross,'' Katniss said in disgust while looking at Cato.**

"**I didn't mean it that way you perve," Cato chuckled. That's when he noticed a hint red coloring her checks. She walked back to where she used be and knelt back down I took my place next to her and studied the berries one was a blackberry, one was blood red, the lat one looked like nightlock. I grabbed one and rolled in my palm out of the corner of my eye I saw Katniss watching in disbelief I kept looking at the berries than I decided to say what I knew. " The first is a blackberry, the second I think raspberry, and the last I think is nightlock '', I stated very proud of myself. I looked at Katniss she was sort of annoyed she scrunched her face and thought about it than finally decided to talk." I knew its just I spaced out she said very irritated. I looked at her that's when I realized her pretty high cheek bone , full lips ,and metallic grey eyes, and olive skin with just a hint of rose pink she was truly beautiful.**

"**Find something you like Cato?'' she said trying to hold back what I think is laughter. I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear ''Actually yes would you mind joining me for lunch today'', I coolly said. I stood up and extended my and out for her.**

"**I cant I don't like the tributes from District 1 and I don't know your partner plus I will be eating with Peta " she said still grabbing my hand hoisting herself up. I frowned and asked who was Peta. We walked out the station and she showed a boy who was painting his arm in order to look like a tree . He was blonde, about 5.9'', and kind of brawny. "You are leaving me for him'' I said surprised with a questioningly look in my face. "I mean look at this'' I flex my arms so se can see my muscles. "Damn'' she said in awe and amazement. **

**I laughed and joked to her ''you want a tray for that drool''.**

"**No", she says her face as red the berries. "Okay well I have to go see you tomorrow" I say in a rushed voice. "Tomorrow '' she agrees while walking away. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to the one and only person who reviewd also. To those people who added my story to Story alert really got my hopes up for this chapter. Sorry for any Grahmmar errors I am not the best grahmmar person I am still considered a English Language Learner or short ELL. So here it is chapter for not updateing as soon as possible it is just school I get really busy. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUSAN COLLIN DOES.**

When I walked to the cafeteria I saw Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer already eating lunch in the table.I grabbed a dish and filled it with what looked like steak, fruit, and rice. Then I grabbed a caramel fizzy drink called Coke When I sat I realized Clove had a Knife painted in her arm." I didn't know you had tattos ?'' I said shocked while eating a strawberrie.

**"**I dont the boy from District 12 Peeta painted it on me" she smiled looking at the sketch with chills running up her arm.

"Ohh Cloves got a crush" I teased while popping another fruit in my mouth. " So what if I did have a small crush on Peeta what does it matter you have one on Katniss". "No I dont" I snaped back. " I talked toher in the knot tieing station I was having trouble with a knot once she helped me we talked about our partners and other stuff"she said with a trace of evil doings in the work. "What did you say to her... What did you tell her about me?" I said anger rising all through my body. I felt so angry I thoughtI was going to snap my fork in half .

" What is so special about her I mean she is cute but that is it isn't it?" Marvel said at his point confused.

"Its clear you have underestimated her Marvel notonly is se 'cute' your words not mine but she is quick. smart, and funny" Clove stated. " Do you have a soft spot for her Clove" Glimmer asked in annoyance and surprise .Clove just stared at her dish while playng around with her small steak. "Clove I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it" Glimmer said even more irratated. Cato looked at Marvel in disbelief he simply shrugged and mouthed ' I dont know'. Cato know angry at Glimmer for treating Clove like this stood up and dumped his Coke all down her shirt." Don't ralk to Clove that way she doesn't have to answer and if you have a problem you will have to go through me first" I grabbed my plate motioning for us to leave the table. Clove grabbed my hand and took her plate with a wide smile. Marvel grabbed his plate and made his way towards us when we walked away. I heard Glimmer cuss under her breath. Then Clove turned around and stuck her tongue out and Glimmer. I laighed while Marvel just smiled .

" Where to next I mean where are we gonna sit" Clove said. I looked around the room when I saw the only table that was not full was the one with Katniss and Peeta. I elbowed Clove to motion her to the one and only table there is. She looks at me and starts making her way there Marvel and I followed behind.

"Hey Katniss" Clove said sitting next to Peeta. I move so Katniss wont notice me , I put my on the table and go behind her.  
" I thought you didn't know her I said poking her sides causing her to jump.

"Gosh, Cato you scared me" she says you can tell she was nervous about by my closeness.

"Well that was the whole point" I said with a grin on my face , Marvel sits down in front of Katnissat first nervous but I could see he was trying to loosen up.

" So is there a reason why you guys are sitting here" Peeta asked in surprise.

" Cato defended me from Glimmer and poured Coke down her shirt and we invited Marvel to come with" Clove said she really knew how to make a long story short.

" Wow you really did that" Katniss said very surprised.

"Yep" I said acting like it wansn't a big deal. After that I kept on eating my food it was all so good I could tell katniss agreed her eyes flutterd at every bite. When we finised we all piled our plates in the center and gatherd back in the table. " So we ave 15 minutes to kill what do we do know" Clove eager to start a conversation stated.

" So I thought you didnt know Clove ?" I said looking at Katniss.

" Well I do in the knot tying station so I told if she needed help .After that we decided to talk about our you and Peeta by the way your secrets are safe with me Cato"Katniss said albowing me in the side. I laughed then I laughed then I gave Clove a " What the hell look ".

" So Marvel what do you think of Glimmer considering what we just saw?" I said trying to change the subject .

" Well she can be nice and hhates it when they pay more attention to someone else especially if famale" Marvel said with a sigh.

"She sounds like an a**" Peeta said.  
"Wow this is the most I have herad of you" I said surprised.

" Well I do have a mouth you know" Peeta said. Clove grabbed is arm as to calm him down. Who does he think he is I am taller , stronger, and better looking. I could snap his neck right now.

" I am going to the training center " I said standidng up quickly and making my way there. I heard voices some were Cloves, Marvel, Peetas but I could not hear. When I got to the swords I headed towards the dummies decapitating some leaving them with missing body parts . I heard some footsteps behind me then there was a a hand on my shoulder. With one swift move I had them backed up against the wall and my sword ready to slit its throat.

"You are not goung to kill me are you Cato" Katniss put her hand on her chestacting hurt.

" No I am not going to kill you" I said rellaxing a little. She ran her hand through my cheek making me drop my sword.

" Good your relaxed now will you tell me why you stormed out like that" she said.

" I just got mad at Peeta I hate it when people talk to me with sarcassamsome of the biggest mistakes you can ever make. I hate it wen it happens ot makes me look like a big all softie." I said acting like a little kid.

"Ohh little Cato need a hug" Katniss said while tilting her head to the side and extending her arms out.

"Yes please" I said heading towards her."So how do you know this helps" I said looking down at her it lookes like she enjoyed this more then I did.  
" Clove" she simply answered. " Ahhh" I realized now what Clove told Katniss I will have to thank her later. I never wanted to let go of her but she was the first to break away

" You okay now " she said.

"Yes " I reached down and garbbed my sword I walked over to the dummie and stabbed it in its chest.

"You're not going to put it in the rack" Katniss questioned. Looking at the dummie and the sword that does not elong there.

"Were going to be dead in a few weeks in a few days might as well live life as we want it. I am planning on aving a sweet lazy exercise full life" I said looking at Katnissthis time more shocked than ever . I would never have the heart to kill Katniss , Clove , Marvel...Peeta maybe... er yes he made me look like a fool so e as guarrented himself a coffin.

"How can you pick up this sword let alone use" Katniss said picking up a sword just like it.

"Years of traning" I say snatching the sword away from her before she hurts herself.

"Hey" she complains trying to take it away from me , after several fails we hear rushed footsteps and screaming. When we turn around aroundI see Glimmer on top Clove attacking her. Peeta runs in and tear Glimmer of cloves unconsius body. I run towards Peeta still not believing what I just saw Peeta carries Clove towards me letting me carry her. she looks bruised and in alot of pain. "What happend" I asked confused at this moment for what just happend.

" Glimmer caught Clove off guard and attacked . Then Marvel tried to help but got kneed in the groin"

" Ewwww" I said scrunching my face imagineing the pain Marvel is in right now.

"What is going on" Katniss ties to catch up withh what is going on right now.

"Clove vs Glimmer but lost cause she was caught of guard."

Before Katniss could say anything we here Marvel. "You guys might want her to help you with Clove she was better than the nurse " he says pointing to the small girl next to him. _Did he get hit that hard? Who is she anyways ?_ "Who are you" _crap did I just say that. _

" I'm Rue from District 11" she says. When I see she has two icebags hands two icebags and hands one to Marvel he says than you and gives Rue a kiss in the forehead . Well at least he found another friend.

"Can you put her down on the ground please ?" she says .  
I barely realize she has to be in he tippy toes to just see Cloves stomach. I lay her on the ground Peeta kneels down to rest Cloves head in lap. _Maybe he isnt that bad . GOSH! Cato when are you gonna learn not to judge people before you get to know them. I mean its obviose he likes Clove too._ Marvel is back with a First aid kit and hands it to Rue . _I wonder where_ he_ got that__ I have only seen one and that is at the Nurses office. _Like Marvel could read my mind he says" I got it from the Nurses office had to sneek way in there though"

"Thanks I really needed it " Rue says opening the rubbing alcahol bottle and putting under Cloves nose. ''Uuuuuhhhh it hurts " Clove complains trying to swat the bottle away . The sleeping buety has awakened . " Hey where my kit" the nurse yells we here footsteps heading towards us . " Every one run to the elevator " with a quick movement I pick up Clove who was clearly confused I push the button the button and everyone ran in. I looked around the training center see for any missing links but every one was here. The doors close and I press the random button. " Hey what happend ?" Clove asked grunting with pain. Clearly not knowing or remembering what had happend.

" Remember you fought Glimmer and but didnt do so well " Marvel said keeping the story short. "Ohh" Clove says with a very menacing tone.

"So where does this take us anyways?" Katniss asks trying to figure out where we are going. We saw every button light up to other tributes floor and we pass 12. The elevator door opens to the roof we all walk out and form a circle around the bench where I place Clove. She started to bandage some of Clove arm badly bruised and bandaged arm. After 20 minutes Rue was done and Clove could walk and mive around with no probloem.

"Well the clock indicates we should be with our mentors by now shall we go" Peeta said. "Yes '' we all agreed . We all got in the elevator . When Clove and I got off the elevator and thanked Marvel for the halp. _What a weird day._

**Please Review**_  
_


End file.
